Inbal: Recuerdos del Aún
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: Ella padece el aumento de su sed de sangre. Él en cambio, mitiga la abrasión de su alma con el deslizar de su espada. El desprecio que aloja su pecho se mantendrá a través de los tiempos. Recuerdos del aún, reminiscencias del todavía opacan su alma.
1. Introducción

Inbal

**Inbal: Recuerdos del Aún.**

Introducción

'Uno...Dos...Tres...Cuatro...'

_Recuerdos… mantienen su esencia escondida desde tiempos inmemoriales…_

'Mantenlos cerrados, Ashura, tus inhalaciones son cada vez más y más lentas...'

'Cinco...Seis...Siete...Ocho...'

'Mantén constante el ritmo de tu respiración. Sientes como tus pulmones se llenan y como se vacían y como tu autocontrol alcanza el nivel máximo. Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien tu relajación es muy muy profunda...'

_Reminiscencias ocultas, olvidadas… desechadas al rincón más angosto de tu antigua memoria…_

'Nueve...'

'..Diez.'

'Ashura... '

_Sensaciones que nunca sentiste, ni padeciste…_

'La calma invade tanto tu espíritu como tu corazón... Te encuentras en un vago estado de inconsciencia del cual puedes salir en el momento en el que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, Ashura, recuérdalo... y ahora puedes abrir los ojos de tu mente, muy lentamente...de forma lánguida y pausada... eso es... recuérdalo, Ashura...lo ves, todo está tal y como tú recuerdas… y en este momento dime... ¿qué es lo que ves?'

… _ahora atraviesan tu alma…_

Él estaba allí. Frío.

Miedo. Más si cabía. El escenario era grotesco y por si fuera poco, el pavor se acogía a sus miembros como una parte más de sus palpitantes carnes. El terror se había hecho constante desde el instante en el que había empuñado el arma, y ahora, bajo su firme agarre, se traducía en agitado temblor. Su cuerpo se negaba a someterse al mandato que decretaba su mente, reiteradamente, una y otra vez, produciéndose una disputa indomable que se reflejaba en sus temerosas vistas. Hacía ya bastante que los sentidos le habían derrocado, por tanto, aunque punzantes cristales translúcidos y helados comenzaran a forjarse en torno a su cara, a pesar de que el aire gélido y tan denso que era sólido se clavara como un millón de agujas en sus pulmones; él solo podía percibir de manera incauta la ardiente espada que calcinaba sus dedos.

"¿Podré hacerlo?"

"¿Podré?"

Minutos que parecían horas y horas que parecían días era el tiempo en el que había permanecido inmóvil, y aunque su apariencia estática podría engañar a cualquier observador, quien fuera más astuto podría comprobar cómo a través de sus ojos lidiaba impaciente contra una fuerza mayor. La fuerza de la negación era la que le impedía avanzar en su puesto, y la que le limitaba a permanecer inalterable, manteniéndose atento, observando tan solo en una sola dirección. Y allá donde desembocaban sus contemplaciones se hallaba el único ser causa de sus suplicios y demás dilaciones ante sus indecisas decisiones.

Minutos que parecían horas y horas que parecían días en los que el ser había permanecido de apariencia inerte. Sus labios lívidos, su piel pálida tanto que transparente y además, una fina película de hielo que se consolidaba alrededor de su hermoso pero cadavérico cuerpo.

"No puedo hacerlo." Triunfaba la fuerza de la negación. "Mierda, joder...Jamás podré..."

Algo en él se oponía, quizás fuera todo él quien desarrollaba tal resistencia, sin embargo, a pesar del frío mortalmente frío, podía apreciar como una mano invisible e incandescente se adentraba en sus entrañas y atrapaba sus vísceras calcinándolo por dentro. Para su mayor pesar, pasó de repente que el ser abrió sus grandes ojos. Aquello instigó a que las sacudidas de su propio cuerpo adquirieran más violencia. Aún más miedo aún más terror si se podía. Apretó con tanta fuerza el mango de la katana que sus puños sangraban. Sangre. Tibia, espesa. Pero aquel bulto con vida lo miró. Lo miraba con odio, deseos de venganza, ausencia de alma, de vida, de respiración...

-¿No puedes hacerlo? - Habló de pronto el ser, con su quimérica voz, levantándose y andando con su quimérico cuerpo. -¿No puedes hacerlo? ¿Tanto me temes, Ranma?

"Maldita... ¿es que acaso ha espiado mis propios pensamientos?"

Él tomó aire una vez más, la bocanada fue generosa, tal vez sería la última.

- Te equivocas. No es de ti de quien tengo miedo. - El ser avanzaba hasta su puesto. Al mismo tiempo, el ser lo observaba de manera constante, la expectación desbordando de sus gestos.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Qué tanto temes, Ranma Saotome? - El ser parecía regocijarse con cada palabra pronunciada.- Quien lo diría, 'Ranma Saotome tiene miedo'. Jamás imaginé verte temblar de ese modo ¡Adelante, mátame! Mísero cobarde... Eres patético…

"No es ella, no lo es..." Pensaba Ranma, imploraba, rogaba, deseaba…

- Tengo miedo,- Contestó con seguridad. - miedo de mi y no de ti...

- ¿Miedo de ti? ja - El ser rió despectivamente.

- Si. Miedo de mí. Miedo de hacerte daño y que no pueda perdonármelo jamás.

El ser rió con más ímpetu si cabía. Quería llegar hasta su alma desde aquellos ojos inertes, quería derrocar la poca vida que quedase en su cuerpo, arrebatarle con frenesí todo lo que él le había arrebatado…

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan indulgente, Ranma? ¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste? Eres basura, b-a-s-u-r-a. - Su semblante se tornó en oscuridad, sus afilados colmillos asomaban por los cadavéricos labios. Él no pudo obviarlo. El frío la debilitaba lenta y progresivamente.- Ahora es tarde para tener miedo, si no me matas, entonces te mataré yo a ti.

Él ignorando el odio que contenían sus expelidas palabras habló de forma calmada:

- Pensé que si te mataba, todo esto terminaría, y que de esa forma pagaría mis propios errores. – La desesperación que emitían sus palabras era tan clara como el hielo que se cernía sobre su desfigurado rostro.- Pero es cierto, no puedo matarte.

- Ja. ¡¿Lo ves?! No haces mas que verificar mis palabras, eres un cobarde. Tu vida no es más que una burda mentira, haciendo creer ser quien no has sido jamás. No tienes valor para afrontar tus propios errores. Nunca lo has tenido ni nunca lo tendrás.

Él se negó a observar de forma tan directa el trasfondo oculto que ahora podía sentir en sus ojos, y giró abruptamente la cabeza. Sin embargo su postura había sido alcanzada y ahora el circundante calor del vaho de aquel ser circundaba su propio semblante.

- Tienes razón en una sola cosa, Akane. – En aquel instante, la observó con dureza. – Tú eres mi error.

Ella, Akane Tendo, profirió una carcajada abrasiva. Punzantes eran sus contemplaciones, afilados sus dientes y la cercanía tan evidente, era más hiriente que su propia espada.

Entonces ella lo besó despiadadamente y de forma consecutiva él se dejó besar. Y el tiempo se detuvo. Y bajo sus ojos las lágrimas negaban agolparse, enlazando un enredado nudo en lo hondo de su garganta. Y bajo su agarre, aquella espada perdió su peso y en aquel tiempo detenido resbaló de entre sus dedos como si fuera de seda liviana, resbaladiza...

Ranma no lo llegaba a comprender, pero su cuerpo se movía solo, sin obedecer las imputaciones que decretaba su cerebro. El olor de la muerte había desaparecido, e incluso el gélido viento que había helado su corazón. Observó una vez más aquellas pupilas perpendiculares de reptil que lo miraban y no reconoció a Akane, pero él sabía que aquellos ojos cuya mirada ardiente en sed de muerte y anhelo de venganza, eran de la misma persona en la que siempre había confiado.

Sin embargo en aquel instante, antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, el tiempo paralizado dejó de estarlo. En un período tan breve como el aleteo de una mariposa, Akane había hundido el filo inhiesto de la vieja espada en su abdomen y ahora la sangre pardusca serpenteaba entre sus dedos.

Ranma abrió los ojos, lentamente, antes de volver a cerrarlos por última vez.

No dejaría escapar ni una sola lágrima, en aquel último momento no lo haría.

Alguien lo dijo alguna vez y ahora él lo perseveraba: Los hombres jamás lloran.

'...Tres...Dos...Uno...'

- Ashura...

- Ashura...

El inicio había sido frío, pero ahora sentía calor. Poco a poco algo en ella ascendía hasta quemar su garganta. Abría lentamente los ojos y una cegadora luz acababa por deslumbrar sus vistas. De pronto sintió como si su cabeza hubiera estallado, como si cada uno de los pedazos hubiera sido colocado en su sitio y como si millones de grietas profundas y dolorosas surcaran cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo. Ella sintió como si el aire vibrara en el interior de sus pulmones, y antes de ser plenamente consciente, descubrió aquella sensación de rareza que tanto le extrañaba. Y en aquel instante, lo más extraño por ocurrir, sin más ocurrió:

- ¿Donde estoy?- Se oyó a sí misma decir, pero aquella no era su voz. Se revolvió. Se percató de que estaba firmemente sujeta a algo de alguna manera que no comprendía. - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Su espalda se mantenía ligada a algo frío y duro que no alcanzaba a distinguir, y sus muñecas permanecían juntas bajo sus piernas. Aún revolviéndose con potencia, percibió la voz de un hombre cada vez más cercana hasta que acabó por aparecer ante sus borrosas contemplaciones.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Inquirió con voz queda. Ella no contestó.

Ella siguió forcejeando. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor pudo comprobar como el lugar en el que se encontraba comenzaba a ganar nitidez y claridad. Todo era tan blanco como las nubes del firmamento. Impoluto. Paredes acolchonadas y abovedadas, luz profundamente intensa y blanquecina que no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde podría proceder. Carente de mobiliario, no había nada más que algo que la mantenía sujeta de alguna manera, que desafiaba ciertamente los límites impuestos por la gravedad. El hombre la miró. Era un individuo de unos cuarenta años de edad, con el pelo negro y facciones occidentales. Él la miraba como si estudiara cada movimiento lo cual le hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Su expresión sin embargo, no era tan extraña como la ropa que lo ataviara. Aquel extraño mono inmaculado era algo que nunca había visto salvo en películas de ciencia ficción. Los ojos de ella trabajaban a velocidades inalcanzables escrutando incluso más allá de las albas paredes de la estancia, hasta que inevitablemente se detuvieron en su propio cuerpo.

Sus manos, sus piernas, esas extrañas ropas...Algo que se desataba en su interior, en aquel instante, explotó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Se puede saber donde estoy y por qué estoy atada?!

- Ashura.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sabíamos que esto podía pasar, y aún así te arriesgaste.

- ¿Qué me está diciendo? ¡¿Quien diablos es Ashura?! Yo...

- La hipnosis en pacientes como tú entraña ciertos riesgos. Riesgos que te atreviste a correr, Ashura.

- Pe-pero yo...

- Puede ser cuestión de horas, quizás de días, pero tranquila, recuperarás la memoria.

-¿Qué? – Ella se agitó. Intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre pero solo consiguió hacerse daño. – ¡¡Yo no he perdido la memoria!! ¡¡Se está equivocando de persona!!

- Es mejor que te tranquilices, lo único que lograrás es perjudicarte.

El pánico comenzó a invadir sus neuronas, ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Y aquel hombre… ¿por qué la mantenía prisionera? El hombre rebuscó algo sobre su cuerpo. Ella no supo de donde, pero extrajo un pequeño artilugio metálico que acercaba peligrosamente a su antebrazo. Intentó resistirse.

- No te preocupes, esto solo dolerá un poquito.

Sintió un leve pinchazo por debajo de su hombro. El pinchazo se convirtió en quemazón, la quemazón en escozor y en milésimas sintió como un dolor calcinante se extendiera por todo su brazo. Quiso pelear contra su agarre, quiso gritar y salir corriendo de aquel delirante lugar, sin embargo solo pudo padecer en sus propias carnes como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Como el dolor poco a poco se consumía. Y todo lo blanco poco a poco involucionaba hasta transfigurarse en la negra oscuridad.

- Tranquila, Ashura. Esto te hará dormir. - El sonido de la voz de aquel hombre iba atenuando percibiéndose cada vez mas y mas lejano…. - Quizás cuando despiertes puedas recordar todo incluyendo lo que te trajo aquí.

Y en aquel tiempo sus palabras se fundieron con el vasto silencio. Entonces, flotando en el inmenso vacío de la nada absoluta sus pensamientos, recuerdos y ensoñaciones se hicieron con el mando. Y allí, rodeada de aquel abstracto e insustancial vacío, de pronto recordó el comienzo de todo.


	2. La maldición

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **

**Inbal: Recuerdos del aún.**

1. La maldición.

**I**

El aire no estaba cargado y contenía un alto grado de tranquilidad. Todo permanecía en una calma tan inusual que hacía tiempo que allí no se alcanzaba. Las peleas mañaneras, las fotografías tomadas a escondidas, los golpes que padecían seguidamente aquellas cuatro paredes, los continuos luchadores de artes marciales que transitaban por el lugar, el olor de alguna comida mal preparada, los constantes chapuzones en el estanque del jardín, las disputas por la comida e incluso la infinita densidad que tomaba la atmósfera cuando ellos discutían era justo lo que ahora faltaba. Casi un año había transcurrido desde que todo aquello había quedado relegado al silencio de una mañana, el meditar de una tarde, el oscuro frío de la noche… Y todo esto a Nabiki le carcomía el ánimo. Estaba furiosa. Estaba decepcionada y llevaba en aquel estado más de lo que querría haber permanecido nunca. Por ello miraba el reloj de forma meditabunda y acto seguido fruncía los labios con frenética decisión.

Dos minutos.

Ni un solo asqueroso segundo más para sentirse más absurda que ayer pero aún menos que los días que le quedaran.

Arrugó por reiterada vez la carta que portaba en sus dedos, se puso en pie y caminó de mala gana recorriendo Nerima hasta llegar al dojo que regía su familia. Allí olía a comida recién calentada. Se sentó rodeando las piernas con sus manos. Sacó de su bolsillo la recaudación y la comenzó a contar. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez como si aquella fuera su única y última preocupación. Después hizo dos montones y volvió a guardar uno de ellos en su bolsillo, dejando el otro sobre la mesa, acaparando todas sus contemplaciones. En aquel instante, observó a su alrededor por primera vez como despertando del letargo. El césped estaba algo descuidado y aunque era verano, Tendo no lo había segado desde el final de la primavera. Y entonces lo vio. Nabiki avistó a Tendo vagar como un fantasma. Su cara larga tan afilada y sus más largas ojeras fue la principal razón por la que se dirigió a abordarlo.

- Padre.

Soun abrió los entrecerrados ojos. Su expresión reveló cansancio y observó a su hija como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Nabiki extendió uno de los fajos y lo ofreció a su padre.

- Por orgulloso que seas padre, se que hace falta.

Tendo observó a la mediana de sus hijas con incredulidad, por un momento, un atisbo de sentimientos cruzó su curtido rostro. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, puso una mano sobre el cabello de Nabiki.

- Gracias hija. Pero no es necesario.

- Sí que lo es, padre. Por favor, acepta esto, y no comentes nada con el resto de la familia.

El orgullo era un gen dominante heredado por todos los Tendo. Soun sabía que sería un golpe bajo que todos supieran de su situación económica. Pero aún así podía jactarse de la inteligencia de Nabiki. La perspicacia de ésta lo estaba ayudando, aunque aquello también suponía un pequeño pellizco en su orgullo. Hizo un gesto de negación con las manos. No lo aceptó.

- Nabiki, serás la única a la que pueda costear los estudios universitarios. – Anunció de pronto con sequedad, enviando ardores de estómago a la mediana de los Tendo.

Ella no sabía como abordar el tema que tanto escozor les había causado ella y a su padre. Pensaba que aquella era una buena oportunidad, muy buena, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su padre estaba hablando.

- Hace un rato no estabas, ¿dónde has ido?

Genial, aquella pregunta sería una buena manera de encarar la conversación que había planeado desde hace un tiempo. Y decidió hacerlo de aquella manera, a su manera, sin más rodeos y directamente hacia el blanco:

- A buscarlo, padre. – Sentenció y ante su silencio ella continuó. - No descansaré hasta que vuelva. - Nabiki observaba todos los movimientos de Soun y su gesto mermado le daba ánimos a continuar. - Además, no quiero ir a la universidad. Si quieres complacerme ya sabes qué es lo que más deseo… - De pronto su timbre de voz adquirió una frecuencia mas dulce. - … padre….

- ¡¡NO!!

Ella dio un respingo ante el inesperado berrido. Se estremeció al oír su voz autoritaria y comenzó en aquel instante a bullir la ira dentro de sus venas. Intentó controlarla, tal y como lo había hecho cada uno de los días desde que él se había marchado, desde que ella se había marchado, desde que ambos habían desaparecido…

- ¡Nabiki! ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente que sigas con esa absurda idea! ¿Es que tal vez quieras deshonrarme?, ¿o quizás a tu hermana?

- ¿No debería serte indiferente quien seamos de las tres? – Le observó desafiante. – Total, lo único que importa es que él herede el dojo, ¿no es verdad?

Ella permaneció calmada mientras Soun se debatía con la respuesta. Fría. La reina de hielo luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. Entonces su lucha contra sus propias emociones culminó en la gélida impasibilidad. Por algo era la reina de hielo.

- Está claro que soy un completo cero a la izquierda para ti. – Declaró de forma imperturbable.

-Pero... ¿Qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo?

- Tus planes solo incluyen a Kasumi y a Akane dejándome fuera de lugar. – Comentó sin manifestar el menor ápice de sensibilidad.

- Nabiki, ¡no te permito hablarme así! – Soun Tendo había tomado una coloración algo encarnada. - Piensa lo que quieras, pero soy tu padre y todo lo hago por tu bien. Irás a la universidad, te olvidarás de los demás, ¡y no se hable más!

**II**

- Pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Como te atreves a aparecer por aquí? - Aunque sus palabras debieran ser imperativas, en vez de autoridad se percibía un infinito cansancio. – Hace más de tres días que debías de haber vuelto.

- Malditos japoneses… tienen que poner carteles con letras tan pequeñas de camino a Tokio…– Contestó intentando exculparse.

Kuh Long lo miraba indiferentemente. Parecía como si el paso del tiempo de pronto hubiera echo mella en sus extenuadas vistas.

- Una vez más haces gala de tu espléndida vista.- Profirió mordazmente Y sin más demoras, de pronto enunció: - Volvemos a Joketzu. Para no volver.

Mu Tsu no creyó oír lo que le acababan de anunciar y a duras penas, de pronto reparó en los bultos y maletas que rodeaban a la anciana, en las maderas que cubrían la polvorienta entrada del restaurante y en el cartel que sobre ellas decía 'cerrado'. Aquello era una buena noticia. Quizás la mejor que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida y en aquel instante no pudo ocultar su agrado. Si a Xiang Pu y a Kuh Long no les retenía nada en Nerima solo significaba una única cosa: que ya nada tampoco le retenía a él allí.

- ¡Es una fantástica noticia, vieja!

Él tomó a la anciana en sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kuh Long con un rápido movimiento de su bastón golpeó al ofuscado amazona, que se empeñaba en mantenerla bajo su yugo.

- No es ninguna buena noticia, jovencito. Quizás sea la peor que hubiéramos podido recibir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le importaría explicarse mejor?

Kuh Long saltó de su bastón y se encaminó hacia uno de los bultos, una pequeña bolsa de mimbre forrada de tela de algodón. En la bolsa había algo pequeño, peludo y convaleciente.

Mu Tsu tuvo que acercarse a pocos centímetros de distancia para percatarse con horror de lo que ocurría allí dentro: Xiang Pu le observó desde el interior en su forma de gatita, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos entonces eran negros. Pudo notar su nariz rosada empalideciendo por pequeños instantes y las marcas secas que lágrimas saladas habían dejado por debajo de sus ojos. La tocó y palideció al comprobar que un trozo de hielo bien podría estar más caliente que aquel animal. Pasó una mano delicadamente sobre su lomo, viendo como se le caía de poco en poco el pelo, como su peluda mandíbula húmeda se hallaba rígida y como le escrutaba con ojos expectantes. Ella se intentó poner de pie pero tras tambalear y trastabillar volvió a caer como si fuera un debilucho muñeco de papel.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Xiang Pu? - Inquirió con angustia.

- Es la maldición Ashura.

De pronto un taxi paró ante ellos. Un hombre se bajó de él y comenzó a cargar los bultos en el auto.

- ¿Que maldición? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

- La profecía de la matriarca de nuestra tribu fue anunciada hace más de mil años. Ahora ha empezado a cumplirse.

El amazona tembló al oír aquello aun sin entender su verdadero significado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Xiang Pu y usted con todo eso?

Kuh Long lo escrutó con tal seriedad que lo hizo vacilar.

"Todo" Se dijo la vieja así misma, pensando que tal vez, en aquel muchacho cegato, poco inteligente pero fuerte como un toro, podría encontrar un refuerzo bastante eficaz.

- Debemos irnos inmediatamente, van a ocurrir terribles desgracias, muchas vidas correrán peligro. - Miró con tristeza a su joven nieta. - La maldición Ashura no es condescendiente con nada ni con nadie.

- Pe-pero ¿qué demonios es eso de la maldición Ashura?

- No hay tiempo para hablar. Nosotras debemos marcharnos de esta ciudad lo antes posibles. Las consecuencias serán nefastas si no lo hacemos.

Mu Tsu no podía cargar con toda la incredulidad que en aquel momento soportaban sus pensamientos. Después de un segundo de asimilación, dijo con cierta seguridad:

- Está bien, iré con vosotras.

- No. - Le cortó tajante.- Tengo otros planes para ti.

El hombre había subido de nuevo en el automóvil. Mu Tsu sabía que él era un guerrero de honor. Dudaba de que las razones que le habían llevado a aquel país, a aquella ciudad, y a aquel lugar se soportaran por si mismas, pero aún así, sabía que no podía negar la orden de una matriarca tan anciana como Kuh Long. De todos modos, el merecía una explicación. Kuh Long habló como si hubiera escuchado sus propios pensamientos.

- No te preocupes muchacho. Esto es algo que incluso a mi se me sale de las manos, pero aun así, recibirás noticias mías.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

La anciana subió al taxi indicando en su perfecto japonés su próximo destino: aeropuerto de Tokio. Antes de que el vehículo emprendiera la marcha, dirigió una mirada llena de decisión a Mu Tsu. Éste sujetaba la montura de sus gafas con el dedo índice.

- Vigila a los Tendo, y no te despegues un solo segundo de las chicas, probablemente corran la misma suerte que ella. - Tan solo con un gesto, él comprendió a quién se refería la anciana.

- Pero… - musitó aturdido por la sorpresa. Pero el taxi ya se había marchado, abandonando al muchacho en compañía de sus dudas.

**III**

Agua.

Allí abajo, casi cien metros por debajo de la superficie, todo era distinto. Era azul tan azul como sus propios ojos, inhóspito como el desierto, oscuro, frío.

La presión.

La presión ejercía tal influencia que podía sentir como sus oídos, como sus ojos, sus dedos e incluso pensamientos quedaban atrapados. Pero no podía darse por vencido, no ahora, no en ese momento, no después de tanto tiempo entrenando. Lo conseguía, estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Y ahora se hallaba tan fascinado por ello que no podía evitar sentirse eufórico. Aquello era un mundo completamente diferente del que conocía y su relajación había llegado a tal punto que el gasto de energía era mínimo, las pulsaciones de su corazón eran mínimas, pero sabía que pronto las consecuencias de la falta de oxígeno comenzarían a notarse.

Cerró los ojos y sintió que empezaba.

El cosquilleo punzante comenzó a avanzar desde su pecho. Intentó controlarlo unas cuantas veces, pero el deseo de respirar se hizo demasiado intenso y se lanzó enérgicamente hacia la superficie. A medida que ascendía sentía como si una torre de agua le empujara de nuevo hasta el fondo, le abandonaban las fuerzas y el dolor llegaba hasta su cabeza. Los rayos de sol en aquel lapso quemaron en su rostro. Luz, bien, aquello significaba que había sobrepasado los 50 metros. Para entonces el cansancio físico y las ansias por obtener el aire vital eran desesperantes. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver la amplia superficie cristalina a menos de 25 metros, sintió un leve adormecimiento que invadía su mente y su espíritu. El sueño le vencía. Tan solo unos pocos metros mas...

Alzó su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza cuando fue demasiado tarde. Un par de metros… Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Y su cuerpo emprendió de nuevo un lento viaje hasta la oscura profundidad.

_Ella comenzó a andar por delante de él, algo nerviosa. El día no podía haber ser más fatídico para ambos pero ella se sentía como si hubiera sido pateada por una manada de elefantes. No. Era peor, mucho peor. Qué explicar de como sentirse si la persona en la más que confías no hace mas que ridiculizarte, restregarte en la cara cuanto te desprecia y dejarte en el peor de los lugares._

_Él desde atrás observaba su espalda. Se sentía ridículo, sin saber que decir ni querer decir nada, ¿por qué tenía ÉL que disculparse? No había hecho nada malo, pero ella nunca lo escuchaba, nunca se detenía a escuchar sus palabras, y antes de que pudiera explicarse lo juzgaba. ¿Qué pensar? Maldita tozudez la suya._

_Dio un salto que lo colocó sobre la cerca para poder divisar desde una perspectiva superior. Aquello no lo consoló. ¿Qué demonios hacía siguiéndola? ¿Por qué tenía que ir detrás suyo? Bien podía ser que ambos se dirigían al mismo destino pero se sentía ridiculizado yendo detrás de ella de aquella manera así que Ranma apresuró sus pasos hasta alcanzar la posición de ella. No quería mirarla pero lo hizo._

_Akane miró a su izquierda y se topó de bruces con la mirada inquisitoria de su prometido._

_- Imbécil. - Le espetó sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Qué narices miras?_

_- Nada. - Contestó desganado. - Solo me autocompadecía por tener una compañía tan desagradable._

_- ¿Qué? - Ella se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ranma se detuvo sobre la vaya al mismo tiempo - Estúpido ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_

_Akane sintió que lo odiaba. Recordó su situación, la situación de ambos y la sensación de odio creció. ¿Como es posible odiar a la persona con la que se supone que te vas a casar? _

_- Te odio, Ranma. - Dijo amargamente mientras retomó su camino.- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia vete con Shampoo o con Ukyo y... ¡déjame en paz!_

_El énfasis de sus palabras había sido acompañado con una potente patada a la verja produciendo un severo abollamiento en su centro._ _Ranma había saltado previendo su acción cayendo a su lado en una sola pierna._

_- Tienes la rapidez de un gorila. - Comentó con desdén mientras el rencor se extendía en él recordando las cosas que ella le había dicho. - Es una lata tener una prometida tan torpe._

_Aquello dolió en el orgullo de Akane. Hasta que no conoció a Ranma siempre fue la mejor. Siempre había sabido defenderse. Luego de su llegada y de otros que superaron su nivel, Akane había quedado relegada, ella y sus facultades, por no hablar de todas las veces de las que no había sabido escapar del peligro. Pensar en ello no le hizo sentirse mejor._

_- Nunca te pedí que me ayudaras. _

_- Si no lo hubiera hecho, muchas veces hubieras muerto._

_- Yo puedo valerme por mi misma, no necesito a nadie que me ayude._

_Ranma agarró sus muñecas con una mano y las apresó a su espalda. Ella intentó revolverse, pero él la agarró más fuerte._

_- ¿Ah si? - Inquirió. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba reduciendo a Akane en mitad de la calle y alguien les podría ver. En aquel instante la soltó bruscamente, de manera que ella cayó sentada en el suelo._

_Akane apretaba los puños con fuerza rozando los nudillos contra el asfalto. Maldito, una y mil veces maldito. No solo la ridiculizaba verbalmente sino que ahora también lo hacía físicamente, dejando entrever que ella no valía para nada. _

_- Lo haces expresamente. - Susurró sin abandonar la teoría de que él se divertía así, molestándola._

_- ¿Qué? Yo... yo solo quería demostrarte que en peligro necesitas de mi ayuda, no quería acercarme a ti, no te equivoques. Quien querría..._

_- ¡Quien querría acercarse a una fea marimacho como yo! ¿No, estúpido predecible? ¡No te soporto! ¡Jamás me casaré contigo ni con nadie como tu! ¡Prefiero morir!_

_Ella se puso en pie y se sacudió el uniforme del colegio. Mientras Ranma la miraba en estado de __shock__. Se mantuvo inerte durante fugaces segundos hasta que de pronto reaccionó._

_- ¡Perfecto! ¡Porque yo tampoco quisiera casarme con una chica tan poco agraciada como tu!_

_Entonces Ranma giró sobre sus talones y se marchó con paso decidido en dirección contraria._

_Akane lo miró irse. Quería que se fuera, quería estar sola. Vio como se alejaba cada vez más y mas. Y de pronto sintió que una especie de angustia se apoderaba de su corazón. Le invadían terribles ganas de gritar que no se fuera. No. No quería que se marchara y cada vez que se alejaba sentía como si poco a poco se apagara algo en el interior de su corazón. ¿Por qué no podían ser normales? Como aquellas veces en las que se tiraban hablando en el dojo hasta la hora de la cena, o cuando entrenaban y discutían de artes marciales, o cuando se partían de risa de las trampas que hacían sus padres jugando a las damas, o cuando ella lo acompañaba a sus viajes de entrenamiento, o como cuando estudiaban juntos... Aquellas veces en las que había paz y él se comportaba de manera amable habían sido tan escasas y veloces como estrellas fugaces en una noche nublada. Akane caminó hasta su casa resignada. No soportaba la idea de permanecer cerca de él ni un segundo más._

_Ranma caminaba con pasos de plomo. Si la densidad del aire su pudiera comparar con la de algún elemento él hubiera escogido hierro. Solo esperaba oír alguna voz, algún sonido, algún indicio que lo detuviera. Algo que le hiciera devolver sus pasos y regresar. Pero un momento, ¿por qué tendría que volver? Ranma se recriminaba por sus propios pensamientos. La sola idea era absurda, se sentía absurdo, y al sentirse absurdo se sintió débil. Lamentablemente, aquella sensación de debilidad le causaba un desagrado fatídicamente mortal. Ranma Saotome era fuerte, era decidido, era valiente. No podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo en nimiedades. ¿Por qué pensar en el amor cuando debía de pensar en la guerra? Debía limitarse a mejorar. A perfeccionarse a sí mismo._

_Aquella noche se prepararía para salir de viaje de entrenamiento. _

- Despierta caballo.- El monje más joven del templo lo miraba de una manera peculiar.- Lo conseguiste, enhorabuena.

Caballo era como lo habían llamado aquellos últimos meses. ¡Meses! ¿Con cual osadía había jugado el tiempo reteniéndolo en aquel mágico lugar evitando su partida? Aquel entrenamiento había sido el más largo espiritualmente hablando, que todos los que había emprendido en su existencia. El templo Shao Lin se encontraba rodeado de un espectacular paisaje que parecía salido de fábulas infantiles. Se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña Song en la provincia de Honnan. En China.

¿Qué le había llevado hasta allí?

Entrenar. ¿Sólo entrenar? Entrenar y nada más.

Pero Ranma había obtenido algo más valioso que el control de su propio cuerpo. Aparte de obtener la mayor preparación en Wushu que podía haber realizado jamás, la nueva disciplina que ahora él había aprendido allí no consistía en ningún golpe, en ninguna clase de técnica en la que manejara energía. Era mucho más que eso. Mas que físico era psicológico, entrenamiento mental. Aprender a controlar tu cuerpo, a conocer tus límites, algo mucho más valioso que cualquier otro entrenamiento.

Ranma se colocó el bastón que ahora llevaba a su espalda. Era una vara larga de casi dos metros, semejante a un bo. Ahora sabía usarla tal y como le habían enseñado en Shao Lin, su arma principal, empleada en labores y en lucha. Aunque su pensamiento arrogante no le distaba de la idea de que siempre podría valerse solo con sus puños. Ranma estaba seguro de que nunca la iba utilizar, tenía la certeza de que la sola acción de sus puños haría reducir al más fuerte de sus rivales como siempre había ocurrido. La serenidad era algo nuevo en él. La paciencia, la había ido adquiriendo en un proceso lento y progresivo que le había llevado hasta el día de hoy:

Debía volver. Aquello era inevitable.

Allí se encontraba como en un sueño. El sosiego y el silencio reinaban en aquel templo con una solemnidad imposible. Los sonidos que Ranma se había acostumbrado a oír a altas horas de la madrugada eran los rezos de los monjes, las aves vespertinas y el sonido de la naturaleza, que probablemente echaría de menos cuando volviera a la normalidad de Tokio. Su estancia en el templo había sido reconfortante al cien por cien, aquel lugar parecía haberle hecho olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y mantenerle ocupado en la meditación. Sin embargo, Ranma sabía que debía regresar puesto que no debía de posponer lo que tanto le atemorizaba. Siempre había intentado evitar pensar en su regreso a Nerima, su padre, su madre, todos le recibirían con el hacha de guerra en mano puesto que habían transcurrido meses tras su partida, porque suponía que lo culparían de la huída de ella… aunque eso era harina de otro costal. Solo sabía que aquel viaje había sido totalmente necesario, pues debía de escapar cierto tiempo del asedio de sus padres, prometidas y pensar en afrontar su verdadero destino. Como el hombre en el que se había convertido.

Una calurosa noche tras despedirse de sus maestros, partió con sus pertenencias hacia Nerima. El viaje de vuelta sería quizás tan largo como el de ida, puesto que al igual que cuando llegó allí tendría que trabajar para ganarse el pan en diferentes sitios durante su trayecto, y lo más importante, reunir la cantidad suficiente de dinero para pagar el billete del barco.

Los días transcurrían tan rápido como aleteos de mariposas y Ranma por aquel entonces, había estado trabajando en una granja en las afueras de la provincia de Honnan. El granjero era un hombre algo viejo, apenas hablaba japonés y Ranma se defendía un poco con el Chino pero sabía lo justo y necesario para comunicarse y arar. Ya había reunido algo de dinero para poder pasar otra semana de viaje cuando sucedió aquello.

Aquel día, el resplandor de la luna iluminaba los picos de la sierra Syur cuando una sombra se aproximo a Ranma desde el cobertizo. Una mirada curiosa le observó desde la oscuridad. Él lo había notado desde el instante en el que se había filtrado en la estancia. Ranma en aquel momento, se apresuró a saltar sobre la sombra, que luchaba por escapar, entonces el la agarró de las muñecas, aplastando aquel cuerpo con el propio suyo y una vez lo hubo inmovilizado, giró el rostro de aquella figura y entonces los recuerdos se avecinaron a su mente, invadiéndolo por completo…

_Estúpido._

_Anormal._

_Te odio._

_Jamás me casaría contigo, antes prefiero estar muerta._

La hija del granjero, una joven aproximadamente de su edad, lo miraba sumergida en una especie de trance, una mezcla de miedo-emoción-excitación. Su respiración se hacía cada vez mas agitada bajo el cuerpo de Ranma, y de sus labios carnosos y sonrosados se escapó un gemido. Aquella mirada hizo florecer el más temido de sus olvidados recuerdos.

_- Si te vas, yo me marcho contigo._

La joven permaneció debajo de él, sin decir alguna palabra, con las mejillas sonrosadas, hasta que Ranma se puso tenso y se apartó bruscamente de ella.La chica se incorporó rápidamente, se colocó el pelo y miró con gesto de desenfado a otra parte mientras que tomaba una postura más decente.

- Márchate, por favor. – Dijo Ranma torpemente en chino, del modo más amable y cordial que pudo. Puesto que se encontraba turbado y tenso a ella no le resultó nada amable, y se fue corriendo con el rostro inundado en vergüenza. Jamás volvería a verla.

_- Yo soy tuya, - Musitó desprendiéndose de sus ropas. – y tú tienes que ser mío, Ranma._

De repente, aquellas palabras volvieron a aparecer en su mente junto con las imágenes redimidas, y su cerebro rebobinó la cinta de sus propias vivencias hasta que los recuerdos fluyeron con la fuerza de una cascada turbia y espumosa.

_Ranma jamás habría sospechado de lo que iba a ocurrir la noche de su partida. De pronto sonó su voz desde la oscuridad con la misma intensidad que el tañido de las campanas._

_- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Es por ella?_

_Ella parecía igual de seria que siempre. Sin embargo el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Notas de una canción flotaron en el aire y de pronto Ranma se percató de que ella estaba cantando._

_- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Vas a despertar a todo el mundo! – Susurró fuerte y enfadado._

_- ¿No piensas decirles que te marchas?_

_Entonces ella se interpuso entre él y su equipaje, él quedó bloqueado y perplejo y lo obligó a mirarla._

_- Llévame contigo. – Dijo seria, fría como siempre, pero decidida._

_- ¿Qué? – Ranma no podía salir de su asombro._

_- Si te vas, yo me marcho contigo._

_¡Iba en serio! Ranma no lo podía creer._

_- Estás loca. – Dijo tras un prudente silencio. – No puedes venir. Es un viaje de entrenamiento para hombres._

_La risa de ella tuvo un toque demencial._

_- ¿Viaje de hombres? No me hagas reír cuñadito. Se perfectamente que huyes de mi hermana._

_- ¡Yo no huyo de nadie! – Refunfuñó ofendido._

_Nabiki se miró las uñas, desinteresadamente. Después lo observó con perspicacia._

_- Os vi discutiendo esta mañana cerca del Furinkan, parece que mi hermanita por fin se ha decidido a darte calabazas._

_Aquello lo hirió en su rutilante orgullo. Esa maldita arpía sabía perfectamente el modo de herir con sus palabras envenenadas. Su risita corrosiva lo sacó de quicio._

_- Aparta. – Ordenó._

_De pronto ella lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma se bloqueó palpando el bulto morado que nacía en sus mejillas. Ella tenía los ojos inmersos en furia. Ranma no había estado tan perplejo desde que Kasumi una vez se había enfadado. Aquello lo dejó tan conmocionado que no supo que hacer._

_- Eres un estúpido, ¿qué he de hacer para que te fijes en mi?_

_Él no contestó, su mirada nublada en confusión.¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo esa chica?_

_- ¿No te das cuenta? – Nabiki continuó – Me gustas, Ranma, siempre me has gustado, y toda la pantomima de este año ha sido para poder acercarme a ti..._

_Ranma, tras sus segundos de estupefacción intentó decir algo._

_- Pero Akane…_

_- ¡Mi hermana te odia! – Le interrumpió. - ¡Nunca te ha querido ni te querrá! – Ella prosiguió entusiasmada. – Si quieres podemos hablar con mi padre, el puede cambiar el compromiso otra vez…- Insinuó de forma atractiva y sensual._

_- Pe-pero... ¿Estás loca?_

_Aquello era más afirmación que interrogación. Nabiki se acercaba con descaro. _

_- Yo soy tuya, - Musitó desprendiéndose de sus ropas. – y tú tienes que ser mío, Ranma._

-¡Basta! – Se gritó a si mismo cubierto por el sudor.

Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Recogió sus pertenencias, y se marchó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Sabía a lo que se había referido al mencionar la pantomima de aquel año. Nabiki se había dedicado a atosigarlo más que nunca desde que vivía con los Tendo. Aquel año, los coacciones de la mediana de los Tendo habían llegado hasta el punto del asedio y sin embargo, Ranma no se había percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella y sus algarabías no habían hecho más que atormentarle, sin embargo aquella excepcionalidad de acciones injustificadas, jamás las había interpretado en el contexto de sus ambiciones, puesto que aunque Ranma era poco observador, jamás habría imaginado que aquella con la que convivía junto los demás, tendría dichas pretensiones.

Ella aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para chantajearle, espiarle con su cámara de vídeo y para burlarse de cualquier cosa que él hacía o error que cometía. Pero por encima de todo, se empeñaba en boicotear su relación con Akane, cosa que no le debía de resultar muy difícil puesto que las últimas semanas que transcurrían en la casa Tendo previas a su viaje, habían consistido un mar de peleas y un océano de insultos entre ellos.

_- Na-na-nabiki…_

_- Vamos Ranma, ¡no seas tan tímido!_

_Ranma se había puesto muy nervioso. No era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, ni la primera vez que una chica intentaba seducirlo con su cuerpo despojado de vergüenza, sin embargo no esperaba tal cosa esa precisa chica. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero entonces sintió como se erizaba su vello al sentir el cálido contacto. Ella pasaba sus antebrazos por detrás de su cuello con descaro, aferrándose a su nuca. Y entonces sintieron los pasos._

_- ¡Viene alguien! – Murmuró horrorizado, lo último que deseaba en el mundo es que alguien de la casa le descubriera en aquella importuna situación.- ¡Por favor Nabiki, vístete! – Imploró._

_- ¿Tanto te importa que nos descubran? – Objetó ella haciendo presión con su cuerpo desnudo y provocando que trastabillaran cayendo sobre él en el futón._

_Él trató de zafarse, cuando ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, empujando a Nabiki y sin querer palpando su pecho. Ella suspiró vehementemente y el sonido de los pasos se detuvo ante el sonoro gemido. Ranma solo se preocupaba en deshacerse rápidamente del abrazo de Nabiki y salir a toda prisa de aquella habitación. Pero los pasos se hallaban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, y de repente fue demasiado tarde para todo. La puerta de la habitación de Ranma se abrió y él pudo ver bajo su centinela, desde su prisión de curvas sinuosas y de piel desnuda, como la contemplación horrorizada de Tendo Akane lo advertía todo._

_- A-akane… - Alcanzó a decir, antes de distinguir su ofuscado reflejo en las lágrimas incontroladas. _

_Mientras tanto, Nabiki perduraba con su nociva sonrisa dibujada en el rostro._

Después había corrido, había sentido como la tensión que se acumulaba en cada fibra de sus músculos al salir se disipaba con el frescor de la madrugada. Aquel día no había oído gritos ni sonido alguno durante su apresurado recorrido hacia el exterior de la casa de los Tendo, y solo cuando se encontró lejos, pudo dejar escapar su suspiro ahogado. Ahora sentía, que ese suspiro volvía a ser atrapado por su garganta.

Y los hechos y acontecimientos se agolpaban ahora borrosos bajo sus presunciones y recordando que aquella conversación aún se mantenía pendiente y que aquella cita a la que nunca se había presentado permanecía latente, su mente no obviaba que la discusión que debía haber mantenido y que había prometido por escrito a Nabiki, debía de ser fructificada.

Y aún meses después temía lo que hubiera pasado posteriormente. Temía lo que fuera a hallar tras su regreso. Sin embargo, aunque pareciera un cobarde, aquel tiempo lejos de los Tendo, de su propio padre, de su madre, habían servido para decidir y asumir lo que le deparaba su ineludible destino. Saotome Ranma era hombre sobre todas las cosas, hombre de honor y de palabra. Si su sino era Akane, lo aceptaría. Regresaría a Japón y se casaría con ella.

De una vez por todas.

**IV**

Ashura dormía hasta que percibió como un pequeño ardor se encendía en su mejilla izquierda. La luminosidad se colaba por los entresijos de las cortinas, describiendo su recorrido con gráciles puntos de luz, hasta posarse en sus facciones calentando su pálido rostro. Abrió un ojo y después el otro y sintió en aquel instante como su cuerpo se abatía desde las nubes mas altas y pasaba de ser liviano como una pluma a mas pesado que el plomo.

_Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿lo recuerdas, Ashura_?

Entre dormida y despierta lo notó de nuevo, esa sensación se presentaba desde que tenía uso de razón, memoria y conciencia. Ella sintió frío en su pecho. Era como si su carne en aquella zona estuviera abierta, cuya herida sangrante se helaba con el vuelo del viento. Se llevó las manos a ese lugar y, quitándose de encima las ropas que llevaba puestas se observó. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente bajo aquella cicatriz. Aquella cicatriz latía con vehemencia cruzando su pecho, en aquel lugar donde algún día había estado su verdadero corazón.

Su auténtico corazón…

Ese corazón palpitaba, latía por todos los retazos de su delgado cuerpo, impulsando la sangre, que ardía en sus venas, bullía en sus muñecas, su cuello, permitiendo que su acongojada mente produjera aquellos ensangrentados pensamientos, extraídos de hasta el último de sus atormentados sueños. Todos y cada uno ellos empapados en sangre…

_- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!_

_La locura había consumido con la avidez de un huracán su alma entera. Aún sin concebir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, observó horrorizado a la autora de aquella masacre. La sangre escarlata salpicaba su rostro desde el instante en el que ella había desenfundado la resplandeciente katana. Y por si fuera poco, ella rió con demencia perturbada, sus dientes blancos en su cara sucia y sangrienta, sus colmillos más afilados que su espada, la espada atestada de carne y vísceras. Carne de aquellos cuerpos mutilados, retorcidos y resquebrajados, cuyos mohines de dolor permanecieron plasmados por siempre en su hiriente memoria. _

_Ranma se llevó las manos a los ojos, intentando borrar todo, nada estaba sucediendo, nada de aquello era real, despertaría, si, despertaría al ser arrollado con un cubo de agua fría y un montón de golpes; y allí estaría ella con su uniforme de escuela, su gesto enfadado, sus palabras de ira…_

_- ¿Ranma?_

_Él abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Todo igual. Akane lo miraba, cubierta de sangre agarrando aún la espada. Los demás, todos muertos._

_- Akane… - Musitó aquel susurro de manera casi imperceptible y entonces él gritó: -¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! _

_Ella cerró sus ojos de serpiente. El ascenso de su barbilla produjo una iluminación de su semblante. Sus pestañas largas y rizadas, su pelo mojado y revuelto. Por su perfil descendiendo lágrimas y gotas de sangre. _

_- Ranma, hoy no vas a querer tocarme… huelo a muerte…._

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Reiteró él. No sabía disimular su desesperación y ahora insistía de nuevo con un deje de frustración incrustado en su voz. _

_Ella no le escuchó, las lágrimas bañaban sus facciones._

_- Tengo miedo, no se que me ocurre… - Murmuró con voz dulce._

_Akane lo oteó. Brillaban sus grandes ojos, aquellas pupilas de dragón escrutaron incluso el fondo de su esencia. Después se volteó._

_- Necesito oírlo otra vez, no se por qué pero…_

_Ella se acercó a uno de los cadáveres que yacía en el suelo._

_- … necesito oír otra vez el sonido del metal cortando carne y huesos…_

_Y comenzó a cortarlo en trozos más pequeños._

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Ashura despertó asustada. Una fina película de sudor recorría su torso desnudo y percibía un dolor punzante en su cicatriz del pecho. Miró a la enfermera que la observaba con severidad y entonces se percató de dónde se encontraba.

- S-si... – Contestó con adormecimiento. – Es solo que…

- Es del todo normal que se encuentre extraña. Poco a poco irá recuperando su memoria.

- No se preocupe, me encuentro bien… creo.

La enfermera se acercó a Ashura portando un extraño objeto en sus brazos que colocó junto a una pequeña mesilla postrada junto a la cama. Aquello era un dispositivo electrónico extraño, que mostraba números y símbolos en su pantalla de plasma. La enfermera pulsaba con el dedo la pantalla en situaciones determinadas, cambiando de ese modo los números y la simbología que aparecían en ella. En cuanto la sanitaria se percató de que Ashura lo miraba de manera extrañada señaló con voz mermada:

- Es un marcador de constantes vitales inalámbrico, no le supondrá ninguna molestia. Todo irá bien, verá como pronto volverá a casa.

Ashura asintió, llevando su contemplación a atravesar los cristales de una ventana que se encontraba junto a su posición. Más allá del vidrio, se podía observar aquella infinita bóveda que confinaba la ciudad. Desde hacía un año ya sentía habitual avistar aquella bóveda. No obstante, le seguía pareciendo terriblemente desconcertante. Nunca en aquel año se había atrevido a mencionar mucho al respecto, y en varias ocasiones le habían recordado que no debía de hacerlo... Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante mientras observaba como la enfermera realizaba su trabajo manipulando más dispositivos, se le ocurrió preguntar:

- ¿No le gustaría saber que hay más allá del muro?

- Nadie se pregunta esas cosas. – Contestó la enfermera encogiéndose de hombros. – Es una de las normas del reglamento de convivencia de la cuidad.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desconcertada. La enfermera pareció irritarse y le dio la espalda mientras sujetaba un tubo entre sus dedos. - ¿Acaso todo el mundo respeta las normas?

- Las leyes de esta ciudad fueron creadas para que el organismo central y todos nosotros pudiéramos vivir en consonancia. Siempre son respetadas.

- ¿Es una norma no tener curiosidad? – Ashura parpadeó repetidas veces, totalmente perpleja.

- Es una norma coexistir de la mejor manera bajo el muro y por el bien de la convivencia es mejor sin interrogantes.

- ¡Qué estupidez! – Contestó ella, quien iniciaba a sentirse insatisfecha. Sentía que el mundo era diferente e iba perpendicularmente a sus pensamientos. – Yo quiero saber que hay tras ese muro y no lo niego, así que estaré rompiendo las normas. – Contestó de manera desafiante.

El ruido de un cristal roto se advirtió como respuesta. Ashura observó a la mujer, que de manera nerviosa recogía los trozos de cristal del suelo, evitando a toda costa cruzar su mirada.

- Disculpe, si he dicho algo que no debería…

La enfermera pareció calmarse. Cuando tuvo todos los trozos en sus manos se acercó a un contenedor que se hallaba en la entrada a la estancia y sin decir nada se marchó.

Y una vez a solas, pudo percibir de nuevo la insistida vehemencia de los latidos de su prestado órgano.

Recordaba perfectamente.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde el día en el que nació. Aquel día quería haber gritado hasta que su garganta quedara rasgada para siempre, pero la voz había quedado apresada en su mente cual centinela incomplaciente. Nació en una habitación semejante a la que se encontraba, paredes blancas, suelo y techos blancos, cama de sábanas blancas… Ashura llamaba a ese su nacimiento, puesto que no tenía recuerdos anteriores. Antes de aquel día, no tenía nombre, no tenía edad, familia ni amigos. No tenía una vida propia aquel día en el que despertó por primera vez en aquella habitación blanca. Había palpado su cicatriz la primera vez que se había observado al espejo. Por aquel entonces aún no había cerrado y tuvo una extraña y lejana sensación de dolor, como si aquel lugar fuese atravesado por un frío metal. Era como si aquella lesión llevara por toda la eternidad abierta, colmando de dolor a sus entrañas e impidiendo la escapatoria de cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Ashura. Ese era su nombre, según los médicos. Puesto que para su memoria, solo existía un año de vivencia. Vivencia resumida en el escrupuloso sentir al creerse un extraño fuera de lugar. Sentirse perteneciente de otro mundo no solo era su mayor preocupación, sino la retahíla de extraños sucesos desde aquel día en el que fue salvada de la muerte. Y por casualidades o causalidades terrenales, Ashura era alguien importante. Tenía 20 años, también le habían explicado. Sus padres, líderes de la guardia imperial Ipar y Gaya junto al resto de la familia habían muerto en un atentado de los rebeldes en el cuadrante sur de la ciudad de Inbal. Siendo Ashura la única superviviente, que debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y cuya existencia fue salvaguardada gracias a aquel transplante de corazón. Por suerte que tenía a Naye Da, su tutor temporal y un operador de algo cargo en los territorios de Inbal quien había decidido hacerse cargo de ella hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad, los 21 años.

Amnesia irrevocable. Era el diagnóstico, la condena que portaba sobre su espalda y la doliente angustia que ello conllevaba al observar con desconfianza su ajeno reflejo. Su pelo rozando su espalda, la severidad de sus ademanes y aquella apariencia de chico que escupía su reflejo, le recordaban la frialdad con la que sentía aquello a lo que pertenecía, aquel nuevo mundo que le concernía pero del que se sentía a años luz. Pero el frío dolor de la parte superior izquierda de su tórax no escatimaba en rememorárselo y de vuelta a la realidad, comprendía cuán extraña sentía toda aquella gente, todo aquel entorno. Ella palpaba su pecho cada día, acariciaba esa señal, exigiéndole que le devolviera cada uno de los recuerdos que ella había perdido, sin embargo sus noches se tropezaban con pesadillas ceñidas en sudor y lágrimas. Sus sueños siempre se desataban entre episodios ensangrentados. Siempre aquellas difusas caras que le hacían vagamente ejercitar su memoria, aquellos confusos nombres que siempre olvidaba tras despertar…ellos estaban repletos de sangre, dolor, venganza… y se habían transformado en una obsesión para Ashura. Por ello, por saber todo lo que significaban, había recurrido a la hipnosis.

Sin embargo, quería cerrar los ojos ante la realidad y no podía.

El mundo estaba en guerra. En aquellos tiempos no existía la seguridad, y la protección de los hombres y mujeres del mundo cada vez era más frágil. El amparo de las personas cada vez era más aparente, mientras que la muerte devastaba el mundo a causa de la guerra. Pocas eran las ciudades que se habían mantenido en pie a causa del achaque de los rebeldes. Y ahora, no debía evitar en sentirse afortunada por haber caído en la fortaleza infranqueable de Inbal.

Esa era la situación en aquella época.

Corría el año 2150, algún que otro siglo después… del comienzo de todo…

Notas del Autor:

Wushu: arte marcial en china


	3. Inmortal

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **

**Inbal: Recuerdos del aún.**

2. Inmortal.

- Estas... ¿segura?

Ella se había sentado a los pocos segundos de entrar por la puerta. Ahora se agarraba el vientre con todas sus fuerzas e hincaba las uñas en la carne mientras sus dedos sudaban todo el temor que almacenaba en su cuerpo.

- Completamente. – Contestó firme pero atemorizada.

El vaporoso humo ascendía hasta el techo desde la taza humeante de te. Este vapor a menudo era atravesado por ráfagas de viento helado del albor de la madrugada puesto que aún no había amanecido.

El hombre de la bata blanca permanecía inmóvil sentado en la sala de la consulta, mirando a la chica que lo visitaba. La luz de la estancia oscilaba y se reflejaba en sus lentes haciendo invisibles a los ojos que se hallaban circunspectos y espectadores detrás de éstas. De pronto el hombre dejó de contener el aliento rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Está bien. Haré todo lo posible, puedes confiar en mí. – El hombre miró entre entristecido y extrañado a la muchacha. Arqueó las cejas e instó la pregunta reiterando con calma sus apaciguadas palabras. – ¿Estas segura de que no has…?

- No. – Lo interrumpió la joven. Su rostro juvenil y hermoso denotaba una insondable e incipiente arcada, sus pómulos empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad rosada. Estaba visiblemente avergonzada.

El hombre de la bata blanca, aquel doctor prestigiado por quienes lo conocían, tomó un sorbo de la humeante taza de té y miró con detenimiento su reloj. La conversación que habían mantenido pocos segundos atrás le había dejado una sensación amarga en la boca, puesto que tras sus años de estudios, investigación y experiencia, jamás había conocido semejante problema y (dado el caso de que estuviera la chica en lo cierto), le llevaría algún tiempo en encontrar la razón, las respuestas y el modo de solucionarlo. Tiempo. Cosa de la que, si todo aquello en verdad estaba ocurriendo, carecían por completo.

- ¿Eres verdaderamente consciente de lo que me has dicho y de lo que eso significa?

La joven se limitó a asentir, no lo miraba a él ni siquiera miraba nada sino que pudo comprobar como su contemplación permanecía perdida en algún punto de la pared.

De pronto ella se puso en pie. Mientras, el hombre observaba cada uno de sus movimientos: cómo dejaba caer de forma delicada la mano junto a su cadera, cómo descendían sus párpados y los volvía a abrir, cómo las comisuras de su boca se elevaban para permitir el paso del vaho de su jadeo. E instantáneamente ella le devolvió la observación y él pudo percibir como su pulso comenzaba a temblar con fuerza.

- Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, ya no eres la niña que conocí. – Reveló el doctor.

Ella comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de forma coartada, sin contestar de nuevo a las palabras del hombre. Afuera la luna brillaba y el horizonte crepuscular resplandecía de mil colores. Colores que a sus vistas lucían como una escala de grises oscuros sin ningún matiz.

- ¿No me va a preguntar nada mas, sensei?

- Esperaré a que tú quieras contarme.

Ella se detuvo, de espaldas a él. Parecía como si se sintiera muy anciana, como si de repente tuviera más de cien años, como si cada uno de esos años pesara toneladas y como si su espalda se inclinara cada vez más hacia el suelo debido a aquel enorme peso. Sin embargo parecía asustada como jamás la había notado. En aquel momento las lágrimas desbordaron desde sus párpados. Él pensó que quizás, como aquella vez del pasado, daría la vuelta y descargaría todo ese llanto sobre su regazo, sin embargo, nunca lo hizo, sino que retomó su marcha de forma definitiva, hacia la semi-oscuridad nocturna.

- Mañana estaré lista para las pruebas. – Manifestó antes de atravesar el umbral que la condujo hacia el frío de la noche. Pese a estar llorando su gesto permanecía inmutable y su voz impasible, como si hubiera madurado 20 años de golpe de la noche a la mañana. Tras decir aquello, desapareció.

Ono Tofu perduraba sentado tomando pequeños sorbos de te mientras observaba la zona donde había desparecido aquella esbelta silueta. Treinta años caían sobre sus hombros, ni uno más, de los que veinte había dedicado a las artes marciales y a la investigación, y los que ante aquellas dudas no servían para nada.

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Tendo Akane?" Se inquirió a si mismo la pregunta que deseaba haberle hecho a ella. Tantos meses lejos de su familia era mucho tiempo para una que una chica de su corta edad hubiera estado deambulando quién sabe donde, quién sabe con quien. Y por si fuera poco, regresaba a día de hoy con semejantes noticias.

Terribles eran los momentos por los que estaba pasando la familia Tendo, recapacitaba Ono Tofu, al tener que afrontar primero la desaparición de él y después la de ella, alargada hasta el día de hoy, casi un año después de sus respectivas partidas. Y por los acontecimientos, Tofu sospechaba que pronto se iba a sumir aquella familia en la más terrible de las desgracias.

**II**

Tendo Kasumi, permanecía en aquel lugar eterno que ocupaba en la casa de los Tendo: la cocina, con la precisa diferencia de que, pese al sol abrasador que hacía desprender sudor hasta de sus delgados párpados, la sonrisa sellaba su perfil de punta a otra de su refinada y pálida barbilla.

Afuera el sol calentaba el territorio y quemaba a través de los cristales de las ventanas. Parecía como si quisiera llevar a la combustión cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sus pensamientos sin embargo, carecían de la sobria tristeza de la que se podían haber jactado recientemente y la diferencia estribaba en la noticia que habían recibido sus oídos aquella mañana, los habían acariciado hasta el punto de mantener su alma en una risueña y vívida felicidad.

Ella se acercó al horno y observó canturreando a través del cristal. Acto seguido y con una mirada de aprobación cogió un guante que sostenía la fría encimera y sacó el pastel del horno con cuidado de no quemarse.

- Te encantaría saberlo, hermana. – Se dijo para sí misma mientras los recuerdos de un año atrás, florecían reiteradamente en su memoria.

_- Akane – Llamó Kasumi con voz dulce y alegre, como aquellas veces en las que se hallaba tan contenta que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su risueña faz._

_Ella parecía dormir sobre su cama. Kasumi no deseaba despertarla, puesto que era domingo y estaba libre de la escuela, sin embargo, quiso acercarse a la ventana para impedir que el la brillante claridad de luz temprana penetrara por la ventana interrumpiendo los sueños de su pequeña hermana, y cuando lo hizo, una exclamación de horror escapó de entre sus labios:_

_- Oh Dios mío._

_Akane había desparecido y para mas intríngulis, parecía como si no hubiera pasado allí la noche. Ella había colocado la almohada en su lugar para no levantar sospechas, y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de su persona. Kasumi, quien comenzaba a sentirse descompuesta y mareada, se aproximó algo más y pudo ver un amarillento papel arrugado y viejo. Éste había sido colocado de manera estratégica bajo las sábanas, con el conocimiento de que al levantarlas hubiera sido expuesto. El papel tenía el tamaño aproximado de un medio folio. Había un dibujo de un dragón rojo entre llamas de fuego dorado. Bajo el diseño, había unas letras impresas de color oro decían:_

El dragón de oro. Entrenamiento intensivo especial de artes marciales, estilo Todo Vale. Contacte con nosotros.

_Kasumi lo leyó consternada, ahora no cabía duda de que su hermanita se había fugado. ¿Tan mal le había hecho la partida de Ranma de tan solo unas horas atrás? Cierto era que nadie esperaba aquella repentina ausencia del prometido de Akane, añadiendo que no se había dignado a despedirse ni si quiera de Nodoka, pero el encontrar aquella propaganda de artes marciales en la vacía cama de su hermana a primera hora de la mañana le había resultado mas que preocupante a la mayor de los Tendo. Tal vez Ranma podía ser un hombre hecho y derecho, o bueno… quizás en proyecto de serlo, pero no estaba seguro de que Tendo Akane quien se caracterizaba por aquellos impulsos de ira incontrolada, pudiera adaptarse a un viaje de entrenamiento como aquellos. Quizás todo aquello fuera una pequeña broma de la pequeña hermana, sin embargo aquello que vio en el papel arrugado que sujetaba entre sus dedos, hizo que se esfumaran todas sus incertidumbres. Al pie de la hoja, había una nota escrita a mano, Kasumi reconoció casi al instante la letra de Akane:_

Me voy a este lugar durante el verano, no os preocupéis, llamaré pronto.

Akane.

_Kasumi se sentó sobre la cama de su hermana para calmar su mareo. Recapacitando confusamente, llegó a la conclusión de que Soun tomaría muy mal la ida de su hija más pequeña. Primero fue Ranma y ahora era Akane. Esto a su viejo padre le iba sentar peor que perder a las damas, tomar sake en mal estado y soportar las travesuras del maestro en un mismo día._

De pronto, no se percató de que el teléfono estaba sonando. Kasumi se desenfundó rápidamente el guante de pastelera y secó sus pequeñas manos en el delantal. Se encaminó hacia el descansillo ávidamente pues ya sería el 5º tono y cuando llegó al descansillo bajo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa de los Tendo, el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Kasumi observó su reflejo en el espejo que había a la entrada de la casa y contempló su mohín de decepción. Ella como todos, echaba de menos a su hermana, echaba de menos a Ranma y las demás circunstancias que los concernían. Pero no podía derrumbarse y desatender a su familia, puesto que en aquel momento era el único pilar que la sostenía. En aquel instante dio media vuelta para retomar sus labores en la cocina cuando repentinamente, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Diga? – El silencio se apoderó de la línea telefónica. Kasumi repitió la pregunta. - ¿Diga?

- Kasumi…

Oír aquella voz fue como la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, Tendo Kasumi se dejó embargar un leve deje de emoción que de pronto la acometió. Percibió como una inmensa alegría empantanaba su corazón, y a causa de aquella considerable conmoción, el auricular se le resbaló entre los dedos.

- Oh Dios mío, Akane… - Musitó la hermana mayor, amarrando esta vez con fuerza el aparato. - ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo sin llamarme? - Un siseo se distinguió al otro lado de la línea, parecía el sonido electrónico que traducía el afanoso ulular de un fuerte viento. Cuando aquel sonido paró, Kasumi pudo percibir un débil sollozo, por lo que preguntó: - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Lo siento, estoy bien. – La voz de su hermana se percibía vacía, cual eco lejano y distante, sus palabras sonaban para Kasumi como murmullos lejanos que se confundían con las típicas interferencias telefónicas. – No he podido llamaros antes, hemos tenido mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí…

- Estábamos muy preocupados, hacía casi un mes que no teníamos noticias tuyas, Akane. – Le recriminó su hermana mayor. – Oto san está muy mal, deambula de un lado a otro de la casa durante todo el día… se alegrará cuando le diga que has llamado.

La mayor de los Tendo, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. No debía preocuparla y nuevamente Akane se había sumido en un incómodo silencio. Kasumi sabía que no debía instar a su hermana a que regresara a su lado, puesto que aquella partida hacia aquel viaje cumplía sus propósitos y ningunos otros. Asimismo, Kasumi intuía que, como todas y cada una de las veces en las que había hablado con ella en sus llamados desde su marcha a tal viaje, deseaba preguntar por él. Sin embargo, como todas y cada una de las veces en las que suponía que anhelaba hacerlo, jamás lo hizo. Con todo aquello que su instinto le hacía conjeturar y ante las mudas palabras de su hermana, Tendo Kasumi continuó hablando:

- Genma y Nodoka continúan viviendo en Nerima instalados en aquella casa que compró Nodoka cuando vino a Tokio y…. – Detuvo sus palabras para cambiar el tañido de su voz a uno más dúctil. –… recientemente tuvieron noticias de Ranma. Vuelve a Nerima, Akane.

- Ah. – Reprobó de forma desinteresada, como si la reciente noticia más que concernirle le importunara. Sin embargo, cuando Kasumi creyó que cambiaría de tema, de pronto, tras muchos meses rehusándolo, preguntó algo más: - ¿Dónde ha estado?

Pese a que la frecuencia de la voz de Akane se percibía con la mayor indiferencia jamás encontrada en ninguna palabra, la hermana mayor se extrañó ante esa repentina muestra de curiosidad. Cierto era que creía conocer las razones por las que su hermana mostraba tanta desazón con respecto a su prometido, sin embargo Akane jamás había preguntado por su persona desde que ambos habían abandonado sus rutinarias vidas en Tokio, ni si quiera cuando Kasumi le dejaba caer que Nodoka había recibido alguna carta de su único hijo, ella nunca parecía mostrar el menor interés. Por ello, Kasumi le explicó animadamente:

- Estuvo viajando y entrenando de aquí a allá, pero finalmente cayó en un viejo templo de China

- ¿China? – Inquirió Akane, de pronto su timbre había sonado inquietantemente sorprendido. Kasumi se sorprendió ante su reacción y de pronto comprendió.

- Akane, - Reprendió con un leve tono de molestia. – creí estar al tanto que te encontrabas en Kyoto.

- No quise preocuparos demasiado, - Se percibió un ligero titubeo. - pero en verdad he estado en China. – Señaló con sequedad y un breve segundo de mutismo le permitió continuar. – En realidad llamaba para decirte que me encuentro en Tokio.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Kasumi fue incapaz de su sorpresa. - ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

- He de solucionar un asunto antes de volver, será cosa de un par de días. Por ahora solo quería que lo supieras tú, y nadie más.

Kasumi sabía con perfección a quien se refería, y observó por la ventana el jardín de la casa Tendo, Nabiki leía algo mientras mantenía sus pies refrigerados en el fresco agua del estanque de piedra.

- Está bien, Akane. Me morderé la lengua porque estoy tan feliz de que vuelvas que desearía contárselo a todo el mundo.

Kasumi se extrañó ante el nuevo mutismo de su hermana, parecía como si la noticia que había compartido con ella acerca de su inminente regreso a Nerima no le hiciera feliz. La coincidencia era prodigiosa, aunque solo Dios sabía si aquello era una coincidencia. Dos que se marchan al mismo tiempo y dos que vuelven a la vez. Era por un por un lado espantoso pensarlo mientras que por otro resultaba maravilloso. Los dos solos, tan jóvenes, juntos y por tanto tiempo… Sin embargo, cuando de pronto sintió unos golpes a la espalda y volteó para encontrar la contemplación inquisitoria de Nabiki olvidó aquellos pensamientos mientras el rubor se extendía por su cara. No ignoraba que aquello era del todo imposible.

- ¿Con quien hablas? – Interrogó ésta con su observación recriminatoria. La perspicacia parecía escaparse de sus vistas, pareciendo adivinar todo lo que su hermana mayor recapacitaba, sus contemplaciones incluso volaban mas allá del alambre telefónico para descubrir quien se encontraba allí, cuya voz ahora permanecía atrapada.

Kasumi permanecía agarrando el auricular y ahora éste se había vuelto escurridizo entre sus sudorosos dedos. Miró a su hermana mediana mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos y al otro lado de la línea, la más pequeña de las tres comentó.

- Está ahí, ¿verdad?

- Exacto. Con carne de cerdo y tempura, por favor. – Contestó Kasumi, cuyos ojos no se separaban del agudo análisis de su hermana, quien volteó sus vistas y disipó sus perspicacias hacia el horizonte que se divisaba a través del cristal. Después volvió a salir al jardín.- Se marchó. – Musitó exhalando un suspiro de alivio. - Por Kami sama Akane, ¿Cuándo pensáis solucionar vuestras rencillas?

Las palabras que vinieron después fueron tajantes:

- Nunca volverá a ser como antes, Kasumi.

**III**

El sobre no tenía remitente, no tenía sello ni fecha, solamente aquellas palabras escritas con torpes kanjis de trazos torcidos que decían: Tendo Nabiki.

El sol del verano caía de forma vertical sobre sus hombros desnudos, y mientras observaba su impreciso reflejo en el agua parada del estanque, Nabiki pensó en Ranma. Pensó en Ranma como lo hacía día a día, hora a hora, segundo a segundo… como en cada uno de los lapsos momentáneos de períodos imperecederos en los que perpetuaba su imagen prohibida envolviendo su contorno y desataba sus cavilaciones ante aquel ensueño disoluto e imposible que se le había presentado algunos años atrás y que ella misma había endosado sin dudarlo a la menor de sus hermanas.

Un año puede ser muy largo, puede llegar a ser interminable y aquel sin duda lo había sido, desde que él se había marchado. Ella jamás habría imaginado que echaría de menos la locura circundante que reinaba desde que Ranma había llegado a su casa. Jamás pensó aquel día que su elección le traería por el camino de la amargura. Y mucho menos: nunca habría adivinado que terminaría envidando e incluso despreciando a la más pequeña y afortunada de sus hermanas.

Nabiki sabía el por qué de la marcha de su hermana, sabía dónde se encontraba y que llamaba con constancia a su hermana Kasumi. No se sentía ni mucho menos responsable. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le había mantenido en vilo aquel tiempo era el paradero del prometido de su hermana, las continuas evasivas de los que tomaban contacto con éste y la reticencia del mismo a hablar con ella. Él bien podía haberse marchado, pero la primera tener conocimiento de ello ¿Quién había sido?

Únicamente Nabiki.

Ranma se había apurado en su partida, había extenuado sus intenciones en las volubles ilusiones de la mediana de las Tendo desde el día en el que se había ausentado y ella lo sabía. Nabiki sabía cuán difícil iba a resultar hacer realidad con hechos la irrealidad de sus deseadas pretensiones, y sin embargo, en aquellas circunstancias, horas tras ser conocedora de la noticia que había expedido chispazos de emoción turbando a su pecho, no era capaz de maquinar una sola acción para los tiempos que lánguidamente se avecinaban.

Ranma volvía, de aquello no cabía duda. Después de un año podría hacer y volver a deshacer sus intenciones y revelarse presa de sus vistas celestes. Tras tantos días, por fin podría sentir en directo el aroma, la mirada, el tacto de las ásperas pero firmes manos que hacían temblar sus rodillas.

Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo a Tendo Nabiki a reparar en el sobre que apoderaba entre sus finos dedos. La carta de su interior no era larga, no era detallada. Era corta precisa y directa y Nabiki sabía que había sido escrita de manera apresurada. Ella la leyó de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que lo había hecho. Parecía como si intentara encontrar un mensaje oculto entre las líneas imprecisas, algo que forjara aumentar la demanda de esperanza de ser poseedora de aquellos esplendores grises.

_Tenemos que hablar. Por la mañana en el canal, te espero a las 9 en punto. Después, me iré._

_Ranma._

Recorrió con la vista los kanjis curvados y la tinta corrida. Hacía ya un año desde que esa cita nunca hubiera tenido lugar y a la que Tendo Nabiki, acudía todos los días como promesa incumplida, presa de un furor como vástago innombrable de su lóbrega soberbia.

Recordaba con perfección la manera en la que había llegado a sus manos. Ella se había insinuado y él, nervioso, la había rechazado. Su hermana había sido testigo y totalmente horrorizada se había encerrado en su cuarto. Posteriormente, la carta, y un año de espera.

Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿y después?

Nabiki arqueó hacia sí los dedos de los pies cuya piel se hallaba mojada bajo el frío y húmedo césped del patio de los Tendo. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, decir que su corazón desbocado asomaba en lo profundo de su garganta y que amenazaba con quebrantar su esternón se aproximaba más a lo innegable. Él vendría, él volvería y ella no había acertado al tramar ningún plan, ninguna treta que la mantuviese preparada para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

Sacó reiteradamente el fajo de billetes del bolsillo e hizo aquello por enésima vez. Lo contó e imperturbable hizo oídos sordos al llamado de su padre.

Genma y Soun la llamaron y ella los observó con la indiferencia resumida en la pesadez de sus párpados. De entre ellos salió Nodoka. Su espléndida faz permanecía sonriente, su mirada resplandeciente y su atuendo impecablemente impoluto. Posteriormente, Nabiki se puso en pie y se acercó hacia ella.

- Nabiki querida. – Saludó con la sonrisa culminante en su faz. - ¿Querrías ayudarnos a preparar la cena? – Inquirió amablemente. - Dudo que mi hijo se retrase y quisiera que tuviera un buen recibimiento.

- Ese desgraciado lo que se merece es una buena paliza. – Dijo Genma malhumorado, Nabiki intuyó que lo que sentía eran indudables celos. – Ese cobarde, un año tan lejos… me avergüenza que sea mi hijo.

- No hables así de tu propio hijo. – Replicó malhumorada su esposa. – Ranma es lo suficientemente hombre como para tomar sus decisiones. Si él decidió que entrenar era lo más importante en aquel momento, razones tendrá.

- ¡No debió estar lejos tanto tiempo! ¡Aquí tiene obligaciones!

- ¡Recuerda que tú lo mantuviste mucho mas tiempo lejos de mi! – Nodoka se había enfurecido hasta el punto de adoptar coloración enrojecida. – ¡Y también tenías obligaciones! Ranma se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a las artes marciales, ¡y deberías estar orgulloso!

- ¡Lo que debería haber hecho es volver y cumplir con sus deberes de matrimonio!

- ¡Lo hará en cuanto regrese y me comprometeré a que cumpla la promesa! – Chilló Nodoka, cuya frente relucía por el sudor y la impaciencia. Dicho aquello desvió sus contemplaciones hacia Soun, mientras su voz se tornaba más calmada. – Procura que ella regrese. Sin más demora.

Nabiki los observaba silenciosa como si fuera un partido de tenis. Era inconcebible el modo en el que su familia quería manejar a Ranma. Pero antes de que cualquier esbozo de rabia se perfilara en su fisonomía, una piedra de tamaño pequeño cayó en la hierba cerca de su pie descalzo. Viró sus contemplaciones hacia ambos lados y sin embargo, no reparó en sospechoso. No obstante, los demás no se había percatado, puesto que Nodoka y Genma persistían en su discusión bajo el sol que de poco en poco amenazaba con iniciar su descenso para ocultarse tras el horizonte. Ella amenazaba con desenfundar la katana que transportaba en su espalda, él de buenas a primeras ya se había transformado en panda y Soun y la recién llegada Kasumi intentaban de buen humor poner fin al altercado.

Entre tanto, Nabiki examinaba la piedra que había pasado inadvertida para los demás, y de pronto se percató con una punzada de sorpresa de algo que agitó sus miembros: la piedra llevaba atado un cordel, y el cordel portaba un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Se agachó con disimulo y la tomó entre sus manos estremecidas de emoción. Estaba caliente, como si una mano palpitante la hubiera agarrado recientes y efímeros instantes. Deshizo el nudo rápidamente y desdobló el rugoso papel mientras sus dedos vibraban. Tendo Nabiki, quien se caracterizaba por poseer un frívolo carácter y plena ausencia de emoción, vaciló un ínfimo período tras el que se adentró en la casa, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando de este modo atrás los gritos y voces que ahora se percibían leves y lejanos, tras el portazo estridente y seco que se apreció al franquear el umbral de su habitación.

Un año puede ser toda una eternidad al esperar vehementemente algo deseado, se planea mil veces la perfecta manera de afrontarlo, pero cuando el momento se avecina toma a uno por sorpresa y todas y cada una de las utopías que se habían soñado, se traducen en eso, meros sueños que quedan postergados en lo recóndito del inconsciente ante el apabullante peso y tamaño de la imperante realidad. Nabiki jamás se había figurado que la preponderancia de la presencia anhelada le llevara tanta ventaja a la velocidad de sus raciocinios. Frialdad, indiferencia, aquello era todo apariencia ante aquella existencia y eso lo supo instantáneamente al penetrar en su conocido cuarto y encontrar en él algo deliciosamente alterado. Por la ventana abierta de par en par, se introducía el viento frío que ondeaba las cortinas, que hacía revolverse en vaivén los papeles de su mesa y que revolvía el flequillo negro que enmarcaba el rostro de Ranma.

No más dilaciones ni esperas. Nabiki dejó caer los brazos. Y con ello cayó la piedra y el papel desdoblado con los mismo kanjis torpes y de trazos sinuosos que la carta que desde hace un año había conservado. Y ellos decían:

_Estoy en tu cuarto. Ven sin que se den cuenta. Rápido._

**IV**

Después de dos días siguiéndola, no se hacía necesario deducir que algo extraño ocurría, y entonces por momentos comenzaba a aborrecer a la vieja, a detestarla y a odiar la razón que siempre llegaba a alcanzar.

En Tokio la tarde era fría y las miles de personas que circulaban por uno de los barrios mas transitados de la cuidad, apenas se inmutaban de la presencia de aquel joven chino cuyas ropas sugestivas, en otro lugar llamarían bastante la atención. De pelo largo hasta la cintura, lentes de pasta oscura y ojos que translucían verdosos a través los cristales; mantenía su camino inalterable mientras rodeaba el edificio del que dentro de breves instantes, saldría la persona que le había conducido a aquel lugar. Aquella a la que le extraería sin duda una explicación, era a la que había seguido durante las horas de una noche sin descanso, por los techos de las casas y las azoteas de las construcciones. Aquella que a las buenas o a las malas, le ayudaría a resolver el enigma que le había planteado la abuela matriarca de las amazonas de Joketzu, pocos días atrás, al ponerse en contacto con Mu Tsu y con sus nuevas, trasladarlo a la vía de la fatalidad. El amargo sabor de boca se incrementaba al recordarlo, puesto que aunque la conversación había sido breve, jamás pudo ser más intensa y como sinopsis que subsistía insertada en sus cavilaciones y en el índice de sus acciones, se resumía en pocas pero incrustantes palabras:

_Xiang Pu. Muerta. Todos en peligro. Sospechas. Investiga a Tendo Akane._

¿Qué sentir? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué esperar?

Es imposible describir la sensación que culmina en el corazón de alguien al perder lo más querido, y por supuesto Mu Tsu no conseguía distinguir el fin con el que se desataban sus presentes pretensiones.

Y es que ya se había empezado a cansar de obedecer y nada más que obedecer sin una explicación contundente que le dejara claro el por qué. La causa, la predestinación que había decidido lo recientemente acontecido, en Joketzu China, en Nerima, en Tokio... la explicación de la infortuna desgracia del final de la vida, aquella vida que no era más que la suya propia. Y todas las preguntas que había formulado, iban encaminadas a la misma respuesta:

La maldición Ashura. Frase que para él no quería decir nada y para Kuh Long lo quería decir todo.

Aquella maldición era la que le había traído hasta aquel barrio en pleno urbe de Japón, y aunque las fuerzas e ilusión le habían abandonado junto a Xiang Pu, lo único que le restaba era la angustia de la incuestionable desazón y las proficientes dudas que debían ser silenciadas puesto que no cesaban de gritar en su alma. Alma rota, descompuesta y colmada de incertidumbre y sedienta de preguntas ante lo horriblemente acaecido y lo supuestamente presagiado por acaecer.

Ya llevaba más de dos días en Roppongi en calidad de espía y comenzaba a sentirse extraño ante tal núcleo de urbanización y harto de la presencia de turistas además de las perennes fiestas nocturnas. Las luces de la torre de Tokio se distinguían en lo alto de un cielo ennegrecido y deslumbraban la cuidad con la belleza de sus colores, que desentonaban con la pesada caída del sol que se había ubicado bajo las nubes negras. A pesar de su atuendo llamativo, allí pasaba totalmente por desapercibido, puesto que la gente hacía gala de su increíble genialidad y originalidad, paseando con sus curiosos disfraces y extravagantes atuendos. Pensaba Mu Tsu, mientras patrullaba cual eficaz vigilante frente a la puerta de aquel hotel para extranjeros, que nada o poco aquello se asemejaba a la tranquilidad del pueblo de Nerima, ni mucho menos aún al área rural que circundaba el entorno de Joketzu.

Aquel hotel encajaría perfectamente en una lista de hoteles económicos para turistas. Mu Tsu, intentando desviar sus interrogantes, se preguntaba por qué la más joven de los Tendo se alojaba allí desde hacía un par de días. Por boca de la abuela, desde varios meses atrás, él sabía que tanto el joven Saotome como la joven Tendo, se habían ausentado, ahora durante un año, permaneciendo ambos en China, aunque en diferentes localizaciones, siguiendo cada uno un tipo de entrenamiento totalmente distinto. Seis meses después de la desaparición de ambos, la vieja había conseguido averiguar por diversas fuentes que el joven se había decidido por la preparación en el monasterio budista Shao Lin de práctica y habilidad o entrenamiento. Sin embargo, de Akane la abuela supo que se había marchado para tomar clases por la escuela de artes marciales Dragón de oro y no había tenido más noticia de ella. Sabía que se comunicaba con su familia asiduamente y que ellos no tenían pleno conocimiento de su localización, puesto que Akane no se encontraba en Japón, contrariamente a lo que ellos creían.

Los dragones de oro. Aquella antiquísima dinastía procedente de Pekín, de la que Mu Tsu dudaba si se trataba de una realidad o de una leyenda transmitida de generación en generación. Él conocía aquellas historias de luchas y de conquistas de imperios, puesto que en la aldea siempre las contaban a los pequeños e incluso a él mismo durante su infancia, sin embargo, desde que Kuh Long le dijese meses atrás que Akane entrenaba junto a los dragones de oro, intuyó que quizás fuera algo más que cuentos infantiles.

En aquel instante, se liberó de sus meditaciones cuando distinguió a la joven salir del edificio. Mu Tsu retuvo el implacable impulso de acercarse a ella y saludarla como habría hecho en otras ocasiones, puesto que además de la obligación de averiguar que se proponía la menor de las Tendo, existía el hecho de haberla encontrado plenamente cambiada de un año a esta parte. Su gesto parecía haberse transformado en una mueca perenne de odio, y pese a que Mu Tsu no se caracterizaba por poseer una aguda visión, podía distinguir cómo sus ojos gozaban de una contemplación impasible que bien pudiera helar de frío al mimo hielo. Ella además, ahora vestía de un modo diferente. Llevaba una camiseta con motivos chinos de color negro y unos pantalones ceñidos del mismo color. Asimismo, su pelo parecía haber crecido puesto que lo llevaba recogido en un tirante moño y en aquel instante, él pudo advertir cómo aferraba un sobre blanco en sus dedos.

Akane comenzó a deambular por la avenida, observando hacia todos los lados, analizando el ambiente como si estuviera al corriente de ser vigilada.

Mu Tsu debía de ser cuidadoso. Poco después de la petición de la vieja de buscar a Akane, la había encontrado por pura casualidad en Nerima, en las cercanías de la casa de los Tendo. Por su expresión, supo que no había hecho acto de presencia y decidió seguirla hasta el día presente. Su comportamiento era por lo pronto extraño, como por ejemplo: Mu Tsu había notado unas habilidades inusuales en ella, había llegado a Roppongi corriendo y abriéndose paso a través de los inmuebles sin fatigarse e incluso a Mu Tsu le había costado increíblemente seguirla. Y lo más inquietante era que había recibido una visita. Ono Tofu se había presentado aquella mañana en el hotel con una maleta. Habían estado dentro por horas y después él se había marchado con el rostro compungido por alguna desconocida razón.

¿Por qué el doctor la visitaba a sabiendas de que no se había presentado ante su familia? Él debía de saberlo, puesto que no era desconocida su estrecha relación con los Tendo… ¿Acaso aquello podría ser el indicio de una aventura amorosa? Mu Tsu se sonrojó. Aquello no era posible. Sin embargo… ¿Qué demonios se proponía Tendo Akane? Por que según Kuh Long, algo se relacionaba con ella, algo relacionado con la maldición Ashura y él tenía que averiguarlo. No obstante en aquel instante, la muchacha desvió su marcha dejándose de ver tras una esquina, a lo que el amazona se apresuró.

Aquella dirección que tomó, le llevó a una calle mucho menos concurrida. La noche se iba haciendo paso entre los oscurecidos nubarrones y los carteles de publicidad en aquel tránsito eran mucho menos numerosos. Entonces la joven tomó otro rumbo volteando otra manzana y desapareciendo por el margen del edificio. Mu Tsu intentó ir más velozmente, pero el gentío se cruzaba estorbando su camino y mientras se abría paso, la joven mucho más pequeña y ágil que él iba alejándose cada vez más.

Mu Tsu comenzó a abordar las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Estuvo siguiendo a Akane durante minutos. Cada vez las calles eran más pequeñas y súbitamente se percató de que el número de transeúntes había caído en picado. Sin cesar su acecho y evitando ser visto, seguía el vestigio de una melena recogida en un moño que desaparecía a un ritmo cada vez más vertiginoso entre los cuadrantes de los edificios.

De pronto llegó a una acera inhóspita y silenciosa. Creyó que la había perdido cuando de pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos sobre una superficie metálica sobre su cabeza. Oteó por las alturas y la distinguió, saltando entre las escaleras de incendios de los edificios del callejón. No cabía la menor duda de que ella se había percatado de que la estaban siguiendo, sin embargo el joven no se desanimó y se dispuso a saltar a las alturas. Aquellas construcciones no eran como las casas de Nerima, debían de tener unos quince o veinte pisos y sin embargo ella brincaba entre las escaleras de incendio de unos y de otros haciendo piruetas sin vacilar. Simultáneamente, subía cada vez más alto. Él, medianamente acongojado, perseveraba en su intento de perseguirla, precaviendo con cautela el hecho de ser sorprendido, puesto que debido al empeño, no comprendía de donde había sacado aquella vigorosa fuerza, agilidad y rapidez que podrían seguramente superar a las habilidades de Ranma. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido en tan poco tiempo Tendo Akane?

Sin tan siquiera percatarse de ello, de pronto había llegado a la azotea del inmueble. La vista desde allí era plenamente espectacular. Las luces de la urbe se extendían infinitamente a ambos lados del horizonte, y el cielo, ya totalmente obscurecido, poseía escasas pero fulgurantes estrellas que parecían ser el reflejo de los esplendores de la ciudad. Desde allí también se observaban los altos tejados de las construcciones, paneles de publicidad, antenas parabólicas, postes de electricidad, y cada uno de los puntos de luz perteneciente a los coches que circulaban lentamente por las carreteras. Tendo Akane destacaba sobre aquel panorama, deslizándose sobre las aristas del edificio, demasiado cerca del deslizadero, cual sombra oscura que ofrecía a sabiendas o no, la espalda a su perseguidor.

E indeliberadamente, sin más prórroga, se dejó caer como cuando se desliza una pluma y se aventó al vacío.

El precavido amazona olvidó por completo la prevención, y se asomó apresuradamente desde las alturas, sus objetivos interrumpidos por la incomprensión, para observar cómo el cuerpo de la joven Tendo Akane caía lentamente, mientras la corriente de la circundante nocturnidad removía su flequillo, para golpear fuertemente el suelo.

El sonido estruendoso hizo eco en su esencia, y la sangre que rodeó la figura vestida de negro, quedó impregnada en sus propias apreciaciones.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía estar ocurriendo. Todo debía ser producto del desconsuelo de su alma y del resquebrajamiento de su corazón, puesto que no era posible el haber presenciado la muerte de Tendo Akane.

Aquellos pensamientos lo embaucaban mientras realizaba el descenso del edificio a toda velocidad. Sus sonoros pasos rompían el silencio y el vaho de su jadeo se entremezclaba con el frío de la oscuridad.

Entonces llegó al lugar donde debía estar Akane.

Pero ella no se hallaba allí.

El pavimento, la acera y la fachada del edificio se encontraban salpicados de sangre. El flujo era de un color rojo negruzco y descendía chorreante desde la pared formando un charco oscuro. Sin embargo, antes de poder formularse ninguna pregunta y escapar de su estado de incredulidad, sintió una enérgica y potente patada en el costado que lo enviaba varios metros atrás y le originaba un intenso dolor. En aquel tiempo una tintineante farola que iluminaba el desértico callejón se fundió sumiendo el lugar en una intensa oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres? – Inquirió una voz hueca. - ¿Por qué me sigues?

Mu Tsu intentó moverse pero su costado padeció de pronto un punzante dolor, posiblemente aquel golpe le había fracturado algunas costillas. Sintió cómo un pie volteaba su cuerpo y entonces se topó de bruces con el rostro de impávido Tendo Akane. De pronto se sintió cohibido ante el roce de sus frías expresiones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Expresó con la misma voz sin un ápice de compasión, cuando descubrió su identidad. – Márchate por favor.

El joven se levantó dolorido y la observó con recelo. Ella jadeaba como si acabara de hacer ejercicio extenuante. Parpadeaba de manera reiterada sin ninguna expresión en su fatigado y ensuciado rostro. Tenía sangre por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, sobre todo por la cabeza. Pese a lo cargado de la atmósfera y a la incomodidad que sentía ante las impasibles contemplaciones de Akane, se decidió a preguntar:

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, Tendo?! - Ella mantenía fija su mirada en la de Mu Tsu, el sobre que portaba en sus manos se hallaba sucio y lleno de sangre. - ¡¿Cómo puede ser que estés viva?!

- No se de qué me hablas.

- Tendo… - Musitó el joven de origen chino. – He visto cómo... – No sabía cómo dar continuidad a sus palabras. - Pensé que estabas muerta y…

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Gritó. Y de pronto su rostro manifestó un cambio. Miles de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si hubieran sido retenidas por largo tiempo. - ¡No deberías de haberme seguido! – Apretó los puños con fuerza y gritó aún con más fuerza. - ¡¡No deberías haberme visto!!

Mu Tsu intentó acercarse a ella, reteniendo con una mano su lateral dolorido. Ahora estaba preocupado por la muchacha y no entendía nada, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

- Tranquila. – Expuso de manera sosegada intentando reconfortarla. – Solo quiero ayudarte, ¿estás bien?

- No… - Sollozó Akane manteniendo sus puños apretados y su rostro compungido. Su voz era más suave y la expresión de odio había desaparecido. – No deberías haberme visto… ahora…ahora…

- Solo quiero ayudarte, Tendo. – Declaró Mu Tsu, hasta que se aproximó a la joven. Entonces ella bajó la cabeza y su rostro se pobló de oscuridad. El oscuro flequillo ensombreció sus ojos y sus labios se apretaron hasta tornarse blancos. En aquella situación, Mu Tsu colocó una mano en su hombro y de repente, ella agarró su antebrazo con fuerza, clavando sus uñas y horadando la piel.

- … ahora… tendré que matarte.

A pesar de la incertidumbre, del dolor de perder a alguien querido, del dolor que padecía en su magullado cuerpo y de las miles de preguntas que brotaban de su esencia, la reacción fue lo suficientemente rápida. El joven amazona saltó hacia atrás para evitar la estocada de aquella repentina fiera que se le había abalanzado. Lo pudo esquivar una vez, sin embargo no fue capaz una segunda y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido. Akane tenía el semblante totalmente desfigurado, lo agarró del cuello comenzando a apretar con fuerza y cuando Mu Tsu topó con sus irises, la aprensión inmediatamente se transformó en un miedo latente que hizo por un instante detener los latidos de su vacilante corazón: Su mirada inmersa en furia, procedía de unas pupilas en forma de oscuras líneas verticales como las de una venenosa serpiente. Los ojos de un dragón que lo observaban impregnados en deseos de sangre y destrucción. Y con ellos las leyendas de períodos arcaicos contadas de generación en generación como cuentos infantiles, se agolparon brutalmente en su memoria.

Era sin duda, la mirada del dragón.

Afortunadamente, en aquel preciso instante algo pasó. Ella comenzó a tambalearse, desapareciendo aquel aspecto de sus ojos que tornaron normales. Ella observó de manera angustiosa al joven y él pudo traducir el terror que amparaban sus expresiones. A Mu Tsu no le fue indiferente cómo caía de sus manos aquel sobre polvoriento y arrugado que con tanta vehemencia apretaba entre sus dedos. Antes de caer en el suelo y sumirse en la inconsciencia balbuceó:

- In…mor... tal


End file.
